


Doki Doki Guild

by timetobuckle



Series: Doki Doki [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beware, F/M, Magic, Monika is good, Plot, SOOO MUCH PLOT, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobuckle/pseuds/timetobuckle
Summary: SO! This is basically Fairy Tale, at the same time it's so much different. Look at the first chapter of my one-shot series for descriptions of my OC's. This is you're favorite characters going on an magical adventure to save the world.





	1. Profile

When a magic child is born, the parent are given two options. Either keep their child and live a normal life, or send their child away to learn to control their powers. After training is done, the child can then either go back to a normal life, or join a guild that helps protect the world.

These are the profiles of the greatest heroes to date.

GIRLS

Name: Monika Nakamura  
Age:18  
Division: Z  
Powers: Reality Warping, Understands all languages, Super Intellegence  
Subject has finished training. Her and her sisters will be shipped out to a guild tomorrow.  
Reason: In her seventh year of life, her parents decided that they didn't want abnormal children. They then sent them here. They have since stopped all communication afterwards.

Name: Yuri Nakamura  
Age: 19  
Powers: Telepathy, Speaking to the dead, Possesion  
Subject has finished training. Her and her sisters will be shipped out to a guild tomorrow.  
Reason: See Monika Nakamura

Name: Sayori Nakamura  
Age: 17  
Subject has finished training. Her and her sisters will be shipped out to a guild tomorrow.  
Powers: Sonic Scream, Resurrecting herself, healing  
Reason: See Monika Nakamura

Name: Natsuki Nakamura  
Age: 16  
Powers: Size shifting, photographic reflexes, night vision  
Subject has finished training. Her and her sisters will be shipped out to a guild tommorow.  
Reason: See Monika Nakamra

 

BOYS

Griffan Saitō  
Age: 16  
Powers: Adapts to every enviroment, Matter absorbtion, Thunder  
Subject has finished training. He and his brothers will be shipped to a guild tomorrow.  
Reason: We've had these children since birth. Parents are unknown.

Liam Saitō  
Age: 19  
Powers: Super stenght, Super speed, Lightning  
Subject has finished training. He and his brothers will be shipped to a guild tomorrow.  
Reason: See Griffan Saitō

Logan Saitō  
Age: 18  
Powers: Super smarts, Electricity, Inventor  
Subject has finished training. He and his brothers will be shipped to a guild tomorrow.  
Reason: See Griffan Saitō

MC  
Age: 17  
Powers: unknown  
Subject just appeared one day with no sign of powers or family  
Reason: unknown


	2. Pretty in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is a dick. Griffan wears pink. Monika just wants her trash parents to be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Monika sat up from her creaky bed. She turned to the others in the room. Natsuki was half off her bed, snoring 'till her heart's content. Yuri slept on her side, facing the wall. Sayori drooled all over her pillow. She smiled fondly at her sisters, before preparing for the day.  
It was a special day. They were going to join the same guild today. Most guilds are small, consisting of only eight people. Her and her sisters were combining forces with with their long time friends, the Saitō brothers. The school had choosen an out of the way cabin for them, and would give them thier first mission in less than a week.  
Monika smoothed her white blouse with her hands. Her green skirt came a little below her knees. She heard a faint shuffling in the room. She figured it was probably Yuri. She looked at herself in the mirror. This was her last day as a student. I wish you coud see how successeful we've become Mama, Papa. Even though they had been given up on long ago, she still wanted to make them proud. Prove them wrong.  
"Come on Moni! The boys are waiting!" Sayori said from outside the bathroom. Moinka snapped out of whatever trance she was in and walked outside.   
Sayori stood in a long sleeved, off the shoulder, grey shirt. Her blue skirt was short. She had replaced the normaly red bow in her hair with a blue one. Yuri simply wore her favorite cream sweater with black tights. Natsuki had her light pink shirt on with a small black cat in the corner, she wore a matching skirt.  
Everybody had cleaned up nicely for award's day. Now to see what the boys were up to...

Logan's POV  
I rushed as I buttoned up my light green shirt. MC had told the girls that we were alredy there. That prick. I almost tripped as I stumbled into my black pants. Shit. I can't be late! Monika would never let me live it down.  
Stumbling out the bathroom, I check to see if my brothers are presentable.  
Liam wears a white hoodie with the sleeves torn off, most likely for Yuri. It was almost painful how much the two liked each other, yet refused to confess. He had on a nice pair of khakis, wich surprised me. I mean, this is the same guy who wanted to walk around naked beacuse clothes were just 'prisons for your body'.  
MC just wore a plain white shirt with black pants. He smirked at me and tapped on his watch, making a tick tock motion. I politely flipped him off.  
Griffan had on...What? Griffan's wearing pink??? It's not even a dark pink. It's a blush pink button up with a white bowtie and black pants. Now all eyes are on him. I mean...this is Griff we're talking about here. Mr. I am very manly.

" Uh...Griff? Not that, um... you look bad or girly but...what made you wear that?" I ask. He just huffed and mumbled something about loosing a bet with Natsuki.  
"Hah! Nah dude. You're probably wearing it for her." Liam said.  
" Are you one to talk?" Griff asked, green eyes flashing. Liam put his hands up in defeat.  
Oh boy. It's gonna be a long day.

Natsuki's POV  
We headed to the common room, where everyone who was graduating this year would be. That's when I saw him.  
First of all, I've never seen him with his hair combed. It was pretty long...or whatever. Doesn't matter to me that he was wearing my favorite color. I had asked him to last night as a joke. T-That dummy wasn't supposed go and do it for real. Jeez.  
We made it to the guys and took our seats. I could see Liams' flexing muscles and Yuri's flushing face out of the corner of my eye. Damn unofficial love birs.  
"So...are you ready to be all alone in a cabin with me, Suki?" Griffan asked me. He was referencing to the guild house.  
"We won't be alone, dummy! Your brothers and my sisters are gonna be there too." I roll my eyes at him. So what I kinda wanted to be alone with him, he didn't need to know that.  
"Aw..." He faked pouted at me.   
The room began to quite down. The ceramony is starting.


	3. Meeting Before Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I have a Tumblr now. Feel free to send asks, fan art, prompts, questions, etc. I plan to answer most, if not all of them.
> 
> Tumblr: griffsukiislife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bdays on the 23rd lol

The boring ceremony went off with a hitch. Each team was given a map to their new location and sent on the way. 

Normally, cabins weren’t this modern. The outside was made of wood, yes. The inside, however, was much like a modern house.

Natsuki set her things down in her room. She’s never had her own room before. The walls were bare, but she could fix that later. She looked over to the sound of her door opening.

“Sup, Suki. Now that we’ve got our own rooms, we can finally be alone.”

The smirk on his face was enough to make her want to throw him out the window. She just wished that the blush on her face could be passed as aggravation.

“Go back to your own room, dipshit.”

He chuckled. 

“Fine, but Boss Lady and Boss Dude said we have a meeting in a few. You know how they are with being on time.”

With that he strolled out of her new room, hands his pockets. She rolled her eyes at the nicknames he had given to Monika and Logan. It was typical of him to give stupid nicknames like that.

In the living room, they all sat on a very comfy couch. Logan and Monika stood in front of them. Monika, once everyone was seated, began to talk. 

“Hello, everyone! We won’t keep you long. We just want to inform you of the mission tomorrow.”

Logan nodded.

“It’s a simple rescue mission. A woman was taken from her home by a pack Of unidentifiable monsters. We would leave immediately, but said monsters are nocturnal, and night has already fallen.”

Monika spoke up again.

“With that being said, be prepared to wake up at sunrise. Dismissed.”

 

Later that night, Natsuki lay on her bed wide awake, ready for her first adventure.


End file.
